


Snow Flower

by hinahs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fukurodani Shenanigans, M/M, Secret Relationship, at first, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinahs/pseuds/hinahs
Summary: “And listen to me carefully and I won’t accept your no’s and but’s. For a relationship to work, we need each other, and through talking, we are working it through, right.”"Yes. I know that. And you know this would be my first relationship, right? My first love to begin with."
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Snow Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up the wwwww that you'll be seeing later on a text format literally means lol/lmao or a laughing emoji. Also, this would be my first finishing 9k words. I'm so proud of myself.

Secretly dating has its perks, especially being a teammate and not knowing how to act altogether checking out each other from time to time without anyone noticing the circumstances that have been happening. Konoha Akinori looked in a daze, sighing heavily as his mind flew through a cloud once again. He wanted to make out with his boyfriend, but he cannot even do such a thing, mostly no one knows he is dating someone and more importantly, someone who’s younger than him. A precious first who he was not even too sure how their relationship would end up especially he will be graduating soon enough

Another sigh escaped from the lips. Konoha cannot even concentrate properly towards the practice, and clearly, his mind surrounded by Washio Tatsuki. 

“Konoha-san!” A voice startling him made him back to reality. Akinori looked around, his eyes meeting Tatsuki for a moment before gaining his attention to the setter who wanted his awareness to begin. “Konoha-san. Did you even hear me?”

“Huh?” A burst of loud laughter escaped from Konoha, running his hand over his palm awkwardly. “What was that Akaashi? Sorry, I wasn’t —” He thought for a moment on the excuse that he should use, but it seems his mind is not working. “I wasn’t feeling that good?” By the tone he used, he knows he cannot convenience anyone at this rate. 

Keiji looked over at the third year with suspicious glistening through his eyes, not even believing what Konoha was trying to say. “Are you sure? You don’t look sick or even sound at the matter?” He shook his head, trying to figure out what’s going on with his friend. If anything, he wants to help. 

Before Konoha could even open his mouth to respond, a remarkably familiar voice spoke up behind the third year that he deeply missed from hearing. Lips spread into a big smile and hopefully, Keiji would not even notice the sudden change of attitude.

“Should I bring Konoha-senpai to the infirmary?” 

Tatsuki glanced towards Akinori before paying his full attention towards the vice-captain. Akaashi raised his brow, studying the movement that has been happening between Washio and Konoha and how exactly the third-year attitude changes the most and seems happier once Tatsuki shows up. 

Thoughts were all over Akaashi's mind before he exactly figured out the reasoning for it. Looking back and forth at the couple, nodding on how everything makes sense. The side glances every now and then, even how Konoha and Washio keep leaving lastly whenever they close the gym. "Wait." He says slowly, looking at the first year then towards Konoha silently before he tapped Tatsuki's shoulder. "Condolence for you, Washio-kun. I feel bad for you on dating, Konoha-san." He says in a mere whisper whereas both can hear what exactly he is saying but not enough for everyone to hear.

Respectfully bowing at Akaashi, Tatsuki nods with a light smile. “No. I am lucky enough that Konoha-senpai feels the same way.”

"Oi", Konoha grunted and glared at Akaashi and his boyfriend who seemed to be talking about him and acting like he wasn't even there to begin. "You seem to have fun talking about me, huh." Smiling at them before he clears his throat. "And what the fuck, Akaashi. Condolence?!" He says this time with a loud tone making everyone in the gym look over at the three and bit interested in what's happening before he realizes the setter has figured out everything.

“Huh. Wait. What? How?”

“Shhh. Akinori." Washio leaned down, whispering closely to Konoha, whereas the third year's face started to be flushed deeply. "Now you have done it. Everyone's looking at us." He stopped for a moment glancing towards everyone who seems to have their attention fixated on them. "— Or perhaps you like the attention you are getting right now." He added before he stepped away with a goofy smile, walking away and going straight to the rest of his first year preoccupied on the practice.

The blond mouth left hanging, flushing deeply yet his stared did not even leave Washio. He sighed heavily; he could not even believe how the younger lad becomes bolder every single day. "— I — What was that even?" He shrieked out loudly, making everyone look at the third year. Akinori's eyes widened upon the sudden realization of his outburst. "I was practising a script for a drama!" He reasoned out quickly, making everyone go back to doing their practice.

A hand tapped Konoha’s shoulder, making the third year look at his side which he guessed would be Akaashi Keiji. “Konoha-san.” A soft tone calling Akinori attention. “I believe you don’t have a drama class.” He says, trying to stop himself from bursting out from laughter. “Your secret is on me.”

“Whatever.” Konoha crossed his arm, grumbling and yet annoyed by the sudden action he has given in the public. “I’m done with this shit. I am going home!” He announced, picking up the ball rolling near his feet before walking out entirely towards the equipment room. Closing the door and throwing the ball on the corner, cursing underneath his breath. “Fuck.”

How can he be an idiot, pulling such a stance in front of everyone mostly he wasn’t too sure if he was ready enough to tell everyone their total score and how they even started dating, to begin with. 

He needs to talk to Washio regarding this matter.

➽───────────────❥

Konoha keeps on staring on his phone for a week. He hasn’t seen Washio except for their volleyball practice. He wants to pull his boyfriend at the corner, but it seems he doesn’t have any courage at all. Just glancing at Washio makes him miss him even more, but what can he do? Every time he tries to speak to Tatsuki, it seems he keeps giving excuses to Akinori. Now he wonders if he has done something wrong to the man, he likes the most.

At once, Akinori decided to corner the first year, waiting outside of the classroom as the bell rang, indicating the class was done. He feels nervous all the sudden, fidgeting his fingers and one by one coming out, chattering, looking at each one and wishing he could spot his boyfriend. Without any further hesitation, he yanked Washio's arm and dragged him towards the gym whereas he thought no one would be there since it would be the day off for the team.

Akinori sighs before looking closely at Tatsuki. He clearly wants to kiss the other dearly. How he misses those lips against his. "Tatsuki." He stated, not even used on calling the other with the first name. Calling out Washio's name seems awkward, the tone he does not recognize. He usually calls him Washio, which everyone in the Fukurodani team does. "Okay. We need to talk.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Tatsuki beat the third year with a blunt question. Clearly, he has been thinking of the action Konoha has pulled through the last time he has teased the other. Maybe that was too much for Akinori to handle, to begin with, and he can’t carry being with Washio at all. “If so, just tell me straight ahead.”

Frozen on the spot, Konoha could not believe what he just heard. Breaking up? That wasn't even his attention, to begin with. Slowly shaking his head in disbelief before focusing his attention entirely towards Tatsuki, he walked towards the young male and held his shoulder firmly with a severe expression releasing. "Okay. Listen to me." He stated more firmly his tone this time around. "There's no breaking up going on about. Do you hear me?” 

The first year opened his mouth to speak up, but it seems Akinori wasn’t even done, to begin with. He didn’t allow Tatsuki to speak his allegation. More likely, he cupped the young lad face before he leaned down, capturing the other lips showing off his affection. He just wants everyone to know how he fancies Tatsuki. After some thoughts, he wants the entire team to know the real deal between them.

Without hiding secrets. Their love became more robust than before. 

Who cares if their captain teases them for being doting.

“I like you so much.” Konoha bluntly said after pulling away from the kiss. “I want you to know that.” He firmly stated. “Who cares if someone will see us in here.” He is dedicated to how much he likes to show his own feelings. “No more hiding. I want everyone to know I am in love with you and you share the same feelings.”

Washio blinks, listening in confusion towards Konoha. He did not expect the third year to gather such confidence, especially Akinori, was the one who suggested hiding their relationship, to begin with. No words can explain the happiness the first year has been feeling right now. “You know. I thought you hated me.” He confessed, running his palm over his nape shyly. Maybe he should have clarified first off before gaining his own speculation regarding Konoha’s feelings towards him. “To be fair. You walk away that day, and you seem pissed. Did not even call me.”

“I was embarrassed that day. I was stupid about saying such a thing.” Laughter echoes across the gym. “Besides, teasing me would make it even worse.” Smirk spread across Konoha’s face, “But right now I am more confident like you say. No one can pull us apart.” Before pulling Tatsuki into a longer kiss this time around. Slowly moving their lips together and preoccupied with each other lips that they did not bother to hear the door opening and voices coming through.

“Holy shit!”

“My eyes! Please guys why!”

“Are we hallucinating?!”

Pulling apart, eyes widening and turning towards the familiar voice. Bokuto's mouth hanging open, his ice cream dripping on the floor. Akaashi, who knows the real score between the two, has a smug across the face. Yukie and Kaori squealing on their heart's desire, to begin with, they have a feeling Konoha and Washio are more than friends. And lastly, the remaining three — Sakurui, Komi and Onaga were even speechless, their hands covering their faces to not even see their friends kissing at all.

“Okay.” Keiji claps his hand together before voicing out with a happy tone. “They are done. You can look at them now.” 

Onaga gasped and even turned around to look at the setter. “How can you say that.” He exclaimed, not even a little excitement going through. “I saw Konoha and Washio kissing!” He pointed out before making his index finger to point towards the couple who watches the chaos on the sideline. 

Keiji raised his brow, looking at Onaga expressionless. “And? So what?” He rolled his eyes before looking over at the droplets of ice cream all over the floor. Now, they must clean up the gym even on their day off. Keiji sighed shallowly before scratching his head, taking a glance at others who seemed to be on the verge of panic still.

Akinori, who seemed done with his friends, rolled his eyes before speaking up and intertwining his finger at Washio, squeezing the man's hand with affection. "So, what if you saw us kissing? What's the big deal about it?" He fired back with a soft chuckle escaping from the lips.

Komi gasped with an exaggeration over it. “A lot!” He exclaimed before he whined loudly, complaining more loudly than ever. “What if we dream about it, huh. What will you do about it?” He moved closer towards the couple before he grabbed Konoha’s shoulder and started to shake him unexpectedly. 

“The fuck?” That made Konoha burst out laughing, shaking his head with the wild imagination his friend had towards him and his boyfriend. “I can’t deal with you guys. At least be grateful that you will dream of me.” He pokes fun at Komi as he can’t, as well, even imagine dreaming of his friends making out. That being said, he erased those thoughts away before he carried on teasing his group of friends. “Besides. I know you want me to be in your dream. A hot guy on your drive. How worth it was it, right?”

Komi paled by the statement his friend made for a moment before he mocked him by making a displeased sound. Never in centuries, he has thought of Konoha as someone as hot. "Hot?" He questioned, challenging the other before looking around with a teasing expression showing off. "Where? Since I don't see anyone who's hot around." His eyes start to wander around and place his hand above his eyebrows to even pretend to look around. "Don't worry, maybe in a hundred years I will see him.” 

A laughter escape echoes from the gym as Keiji looks towards Bokuto who seems in deep shock. Sighing loudly before stating, “Konoha-san. Washio-kun. I think you broke Bokuto-san.” He sighed, looking at their captain a little worried. 

Konoha raised his hand, indicating he knows what to do. Walking towards Bokuto, the ice cream fell upon the ground wholly melted. The cone is still on their captain's hand. “Bokuto.” He tried to call the attention, but it seemed their captain wasn’t listening and still was in shock. “Sorry. This is the only thing I could think of.” He went towards Koutarou back before kicking him on the ankle. “Wake up already! Look at your innocent ice cream of yours, even melted. Who is even going to clean it up!” 

"My ice cream!" Bokuto suddenly yelped, looking at the melted ice cream and started nibbling over the cone that he has been holding for a long time. "I was half asleep." He laughed off awkwardly before looking back at Konoha. "Thanks, Konoha! I need that!" Looking at the vice-captain with pouty lips. "Akaashi! We should buy another one! That's my favourite even" He concluded, smiling happily and this time facing the couple, recognizing them. "Also! Congratulations! Konoha! Washio! I am so proud and happy for both of you!” 

“Bokuto-san.” Washio softly spoke upon, nodding in respect for the captain. “It was a great honour for me to get your blessing.” Quite frankly, Washio admired Bokuto from the rest of the third year. He pulls everyone in the team together, and without him, he knows he won’t be able to meet his boyfriend.

All the eyes were on the youngest. Silence concluded afterwards, no one even dares to speak up. Awkwardness filled the entire room as they did not expect Washio to say stating. Konoha cleared his throat to break the silence, and that made Yukie and Kaori jump on the couple with excitement and making the four of them fall off the ground laughing hard.

Soon enough, the entire team laughter spread across the gym. 

“Congrats! Konoha! Washio! I’m so happy for the two of you!” Kaori said happily as soon she got up, helping Yukie before looking adorably at the couple whose attention has been focused on each other. A series of ‘aww’ comes out from the managers, admiring how the new couple are and loving how the two can be secretive with the entire team. “You guys are so cute.”

"Wait! Wait!" Sakurui suddenly spoke up, stopping everyone who seemed to admire the couple. "I need to be clear of this. When." He strained on wanting to find out when exactly the couple starts dating. "How did you two start going out?" He snapped his fingers, wanting to find the answer he needed to find out, and everyone's attention went towards the newly couple.

“Oh yeah! When?” Kaori said excitedly, wanting to know the real deal between the third and first year. She knew the exchanges of glances between the two, but he wasn’t too sure when exactly they officially started going on. “We need to know the details.”

Konoha sighed, shaking his head before letting out an awkward laugh. “You don’t need to know such a thing. Besides, that’s a private matter between the two of us. Right?” He said glancing nervously, he doesn’t want the entire Fukurodani, his most embarrassing moment that occurs in his whole life. 

Bokuto whined and started to shake his friend's shoulder. “No can do!” He exclaimed momentarily, not accepting the answer from Konoha. Basically, he is also curious to know what exactly happened and who confessed first. “I am the captain, and as a captain, I need to know everything regarding your relationship!”

The rest of the Fukurodani smirked, looking towards Konoha who seemed to be enjoying the reaction they are getting so far. 

“Come on, Konoha-san." This time around Akaashi spoke up, and they knew once Keiji spoke up, it is a serious matter since the setter likes to watch from the side and never comment within. "Are you willing to tell us or.” He paused before he walked towards the third year to whisper, "I have a video where you fell over on your first regular game.”

That statement made Konoha pale. He completely forgot about the embarrassing video Keiji has been hiding and doesn’t want to even delete. He plans to figure out how to destroy them, but sadly there’s no chance, especially as the setter seems to be fixated on the phone whenever they go even. It seems Akaashi Keiji hides something on the phone that nobody should be able to see no matter what.

“Akaashi-kun.” Konoha called Keiji’s name in a sing-along playful tone as he stepped closer to the other. “Give me your phone.” He opened his palm right in front of Keiji in a smudge way. “I want to delete those videos.” He declared pointing out towards the vice-captain. 

Before Akaashi could even retort back, Washio stepped in, resting his hand around Konoha’s waist and pulling the third year much more closely to him. This would be the first time they’ll be affectionate in front of their friends since they mostly make Akinori glance towards his boyfriend for a moment, forming a deeply flushed face. 

“What?” Akinori whispers towards Tatsuki. “Why now? In front of them?” He says, nibbling the lower lip afterwards for a moment. Now, he cannot face the other, and he cannot even look straight to their eyes as they witness how they interact with each other. One thing cross Konoha mind, he would likely want to facepalm himself if he could.

The rest of the Fukurodani watched the new couple in awe, and they could not even believe the sweetest they witnessed, not even in their imagination they had thought Washio and Konoha would be the type to show off right in front of their friends.

Being in their own world, the rest shake their heads in disbelief and then clear their throat to distract the couple who seem to be in heaven of their own world, to begin with. 

“Earth to Konoha! Earth to Washio!” Yukie called upon their attention, definitely happy for her friends but the inquiry wasn’t even appropriately answered.

"Would you mind answering and not distracting us, so we will forget." Komi declared for a moment. "I see what you are trying to do!" He said, pointing fingers at Konoha accusing him. "And please, Akaashi can have your videos whatever that is." He shrugs his shoulders, he doesn't care much what the setter has and doesn't even question why Keiji has been blackmailing Konoha, and for all, he knows Akaashi just likes to tease the third year for fun which Komi doesn't even understand completely.

“Shut it.” Konoha retorted, groaning momentarily before facing Washio and hiding his face onto the first-year chest before gripping into the shirt. Literally, Akinori felt embarrassed for an odd reason. He just wants to spend time with the love of his life, but what does he get? Their friends ruined those moments all together. “Can we vanish, Tatsuki?” He gasped, realizing the slip off, calling the first name of the other. Now. He needs to bury himself and not show himself up.

This would be the most idiotic and embarrassing moment he had ever done in front of everyone.

“Tatsuki, huh?” Of course, the rest of the team start on teasing the poor Konoha.

"Shut your trap!" Konoha retorted back. He keeps covering his face and doesn't want anyone to even have a peak of his face. "Ah! I mean!" Akinori's face heated up, burying his face even more towards Tatsuki's front, not even wanting to take a glance towards the group of his friends. "I mean, I was calling the puppy." Yeah, he should try a more reliable excuse and besides there isn't even a puppy, to begin with. He groaned momentarily. "Fuck it. Leave us alone. We're dating for a half a year, happy now!”

“Yes!” Bokuto eagerly answered, who seemed to be jumping down on his spot, beaming happily towards his friends. “How about we celebrate it?” He suggests looking at Akaashi wanting to gain his approval since he knows they need to get back to practice tomorrow. “I promise we will have a quick bite. Right guys?”

Everyone nodded except for the couple who seemed to be busy having their moment especially Konoha doesn’t stop from his dramatic breakdown, Washio runs his hand over the man back, rubbing his hand in a circle to make the other to calm down which he did.

Slowly, Akinori pulls away from Tatsuki, glancing at his back towards the group who seem to be discussing what food they should be eating for the celebration. He smiles slowly, his face flushed still but he doesn’t care since he knows they had seen the worse than being wrapped around with his cheesy action. 

“How about barbeque?”

Few heads turned around to focus towards Konoha and gaping at him. They hadn’t expected the other to suggest and besides, they expected him to be yelling at them and not wanting to have a celebration.

Konoha's lips spread into a loose smirk, looking at his friends teasingly in which the other felt nervous all the sudden. They started to be scared of what the other should be thinking at the moment. Now, everyone wants to back out to the celebration. 

The rest sent deadly diggers to Bokuto who should shut his mouth, to begin with, and now they are trapped towards Akinori's devious plan. 

"Let's go then!" Konoha announced, holding Washio's hand and even intertwining their fingers together, which made everyone groan lowly, Tatsuki, on the other hand, seems confused on what's happening. "Since Bokuto suggests it, he should be treating us. Right?" Not even waiting for Fukurodani's captain response, he walks away together with his boyfriend.

Within a few seconds and Bokuto realizing what’s totally happening, he shrieked fully and yelled out Konoha’s name in panic. “Don’t you—” Before Koutarou could even entirely complain, the rest started thanking their captain, making Bokuto look over at Akaashi with his puppy eyes. “Akaashi!” He walks towards the other, whining loudly. “I can’t pay for everyone.”

Keiji nods lightly before speaking up directly. “Don’t worry, Bokuto-san. I will help you with paying. Just don’t take too much meat like last week. Unless you want to call the coach so they can pay for our meals again.”

Koutarou shakes his head. He doesn’t want to disturb the coach, especially he knows he will get nagged again. “Akaashi, no, please?” 

“Oi!” Konoha called loudly making the two to be alerted and start walking, following the rest of the team. “Always slow when it comes to food, huh. Perhaps, Bokuto regretted and doesn’t want to treat us anymore.” He pouts mischievously before he leaned to kiss Washio cheeks in which Konoha doesn’t fully know the consequences of the action he has been doing towards his man and making Washio control himself and try not to kiss Akinori right in front of his friends.

But it seemed Washio is on his urge. He cannot handle himself anymore, groaning lowly under his breath before turning his attention towards his Akinori, calling out his name firmly, resting his arm around the waist of the young man. 

“Akinori.”

“Hmm.” Konoha turned to look at Tatsuki whom he noticed had a severe face lingering around for a moment. “What’s up?” He asked in a sweet tone and waited for the response yet worried that perhaps something’s bugging the other or possibly he doesn’t want to do a celebration with their friends at all.

Indeed, Tatsuki is a man of action not in words as he cupped Konoha’s chin right in front of their friends who seem gasping loudly by the sudden movement the first year has pulled through. Akinori froze on the spot, eyes widened and thought through if his man would literally kiss him in front of their friends. 

That wasn’t a big deal since they had witnessed them kissing minutes ago, but this time around they are fully aware of the witness from the rest of the Fukurodani.

Akinori opened his mouth slightly to speak up, but it seems too late to even stop the younger lad. He leaned forward closer towards the other face, making Konoha to flushed even further, his eyes looking at the witness for a bit and wasn’t even too sure what he should do. Kiss his boyfriend back? His mind cannot think at all. All he needs to know would be Tatsuki’s lips will be against his once again which he will genuinely anticipate.

Without any words indicating between the two of them, Konoha closed his eyes and waited patiently for the soft lips against his. He waited for a minute, and he hasn’t felt any lips against his. And now he is wondering what’s happening? Did someone stop Tatsuki from doing so? If that’s the case, he will have to deal with the person who made his precious Tatsuki from doing so. He craved for his attention at the moment, how dare they made to stop Tatsuki —

His thoughts abruptly stopping once he opened his lids, confused at first since he hadn't seen anyone around. He frowned for a moment, looking for everyone who surprisingly vanished from his sight. Frowning, digging his hand into his pocket to even grab his phone and planning to contact them but his frown deepened as soon he spotted the message coming from Fukurodani group chat.

_Yukie: Serves you right, Konoha._

_Kaori: wwwwww_

_Komi: wwwww_

_Washio: Sorry, Akinori. You deserve it after all._

_Washio: I’ll give you a private kiss later! (´ε_ _｀_ _*)_

_Bokuto: We’re at our usual yakiniku place!_

_Yukie: oh my god._

_Kaori: Love is in the air!_

_Komi: Come on guys…._

_Sarukui: Ugh. Sweetness everywhere._ _｡ﾟ_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _இ_ _‸_ _இ_ _ﾟ_ _+)_ _ﾟ｡_

_Akaashi: Stop teasing, Konoha-san. Besides…_

_Akaashi: We should order soon._

_Bokuto: I’m hungry!_

_Bokuto:_ _｡ﾟヽ_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _´Д_ _｀_ _)_ _ﾉﾟ｡_

“I’m coming after you guys!” Konoha yelled and started running towards the place. This is unforgivable, everyone starts to form compliance against him and even planning to torture him without having his precious kisses.

For sure, they will pay, but for now, he needs to eat and have his Tatsuki love and affection, which he will enjoy the most torturing everyone. As far as being to tell everyone that he is dating Washio would be the best thing that happened in his life. Well, literally not telling but being found out and showing everyone they are dating sound a perfect term to him.

Sliding the door and stepping inside and yelling out, “Why can’t you even wait and leave me hanging there, huh!” He said while removing his shoes, walking towards whereas the rest of Fukurodani are, thank god they are the only one inside or else everyone would be looking at Akinori weirdly and confused at the same time. Before proceeding on sitting down on the pillow just right beside Tatsuki.

His attitude softens as soon he looks over the man beside him, smiling happily. “Don’t worry. I am not mad at you.” He said before leaning closer and capturing the lips quickly in much content in front of his friend that made everyone release a playful disgusted sound.

“Okay! Okay!” Bokuto interrupted, clapping his hands together. “Let’s eat together, and I don’t care much if they eat each other as long as I have food.”

Konoha rolled his eyes before giving his boyfriend a soft kiss before Washio responded slowly towards the kiss, enjoying their moments together while their friends were busy ordering foods that they will share for the celebration. They have been sharing kisses for a bit before pulling away, Akinori smiling widely before whispering to Tatsuki. “I like you.”

Tatsuki smiling back, this is the happiness he needed the most. “I like you as well.” He softly responded, “Now let’s eat.” He placidly stated before looking at his friends. “Have you all ordered?”

Few heads nodded as the response to the question and noticing the phones on their hands. Washio raised his brow in doubt. “Don’t tell me —”

“Wait! Wait!” Konoha exclaimed, trying to reach the nearest phone he could ever run, but he is too slow to even get one. “Give it to me!” He argues and gives dead glares to everyone. “Why take a photo? Delete it!” He groaned another photo that had been taken that he should plan to delete but the question every time the third-year plans to do so, he keeps on failing to do so. 

Keiji who seemed to be enjoying Konoha’s reaction shakes his head in amusement before he grabbed Bokuto’s phone since he knows the captain might have the chance to give the other his phone and be able to delete furthermore. “No can do, Konoha-san.” He said with playfulness making Akinori groaned in vexation.

"Come on. You already have the video." Konoha retorted back, standing up and moving towards Keiji but it seems the vice-captain was fast enough to even react. He gets up, hiding both of the phones in both of his pockets and hiding behind Washio. Sometimes he just doesn't know what Keiji has been thinking, teasing him all the time. "Can you just delete the photo?" He asked tranquilly.

Kaori clears her throat and even claps her hands altogether. “Listen up! You see, we did not even take a photo.”

Akinori frowned from the statement and made him look at the other mouth hanging open, agape in the process. “Why you—” He sighed in frustration before going back to sit, beside his boyfriend and even leaning down his head onto the shoulder, comfortable. Glancing back to Keiji, he pouts like a child-like. “You always do this to me. Are you satisfied now?”

"Definitely." Akaashi stated before grabbing Bokuto's phone, opening the screen in the process before showing it to the newly couple. "Too bad. Bokuto-san captured a real one. Don't worry I will delete it as soon as it's sent on you guys." He indicated, turning the phone back to his attention and even opening the line app messaging a sending the cutest picture he had ever seen. How adorable they are kissing and showing their affection for each other. "There. Delete." He said, showing it to Konoha before giving back the phone to Bokuto who seems to be whining about how Akaashi can delete a photo.

“Akaashi! Why!” Bokuto keeps on complaining about who is apparently rolling on the floor by now. He could not believe the precious moments of his friends were deleted. “Now, I don’t have a photo to put on our album.”

“Huh. Album?” Everyone questioned who seemed confused about what Koutarou was talking about. They haven’t known an album, especially this would be the first time they have heard an album regarding their team.

Koutarou looked at them, giving them puppy eyes before nodding. “Yes!” He chirped. “For the memories we share. This would be our last year together, right? So, I was thinking of arranging a photo album for everyone to see.” 

“That’s a good idea, Bokuto-senpai.” Washio agreed out of nowhere. Deep inside, he knows he will spend timeless time once his boyfriend graduates. Thus, doesn’t know if he could even go on dates. He knows how difficult university life is and at the same time having a work-life as well since from what Akinori told him, he will be starting to look for work as well to be able to live closer which is understandable, but that means going a bit further from Washio

That made Washio's heartache a bit, gripping into his shirt and he wasn't able to tell his boyfriend his real feelings after all. He just wants to have happy moments, after all, it seems Konoha wasn't worried about anything. Pretending to be not worried, he will sure to be taken off lightly.

“I know we’re going to contact and even meet but for reassurance. We need to treasure what we have right now.” Washio added with seriousness running through his tone. Besides from the beginning, he is an earnest young man. He takes seriousness to everything even if someone is joking with him, he will indeed believe the joke.

Everyone who seemed shocked by the atmosphere turned to a severe one. One minute everyone is all joking around, and now that Washio speaks up, the atmosphere changes to a serious one. Sometimes Konoha cannot help but wonder where the seriousness is coming from, probably he needs to teach his man to joke around more and not to take everything too sternly.

“Okay.” Konoha decided to break off the seriousness of going through the entire Fukurodani. He knows that the days are getting closer where he is leaving his man in Fukurodani, but then again someone will be there for Washio, so he wasn’t worried that much and besides they will be able to see each other even if that is going a bit away. “Look at our food arriving!” He exultantly said as he noticed the waitress coming over carrying food on her hand.

“Aren’t you all hungry, right?” 

Still, Konoha looks over at Washio worried, and maybe he needs to reassure his man a bit more than he should. He actually thought the first year would not be thinking of the future ahead and even their moments together, to begin with. He didn't even know what to do in these circumstances. Most likely he will talk to Washio later on.

➽───────────────❥

Walking side by side, their hands brushing together and silence filling the entire atmosphere. Akinori wasn’t even too sure on how to start the conversation, to begin with. Should he be bold on his worries? They are in a relationship they should figure out things together and not hide it. Sooner or later they will talk about their upcoming future.

“So.” Akinori started and stopped himself from taking any further, grabbing his boyfriend to gain his attention from it. “For a relationship, we need to talk, right?” He added nervously, averting his gaze for a moment. He wasn’t even too sure on how to clearly give his thoughts on dating even after graduating high school. Deep inside, Akinori had fallen for Tatsuki and wanted to share more days with him.

Years and years of being together and passing all the trials they will counter even.

“I know I am graduating soon enough and maybe moving a bit further away from you,” Akinori added gently, reaching for Tatsuki’s face and stroking his face with affection. “But we will be able to see each other, every week, right?” The shuttering from his tone made him even more nervous than ever and beside the younger man wasn’t even speaking up, just staring at Konoha. 

“Yeah." Tatsuki responds after a couple of moments, averting his gaze away this time around. He just doesn't want to think it through, but at the same time, what-if scenarios are going through his entire mind. Definitely, Konoha will meet new people and maybe new crushes along the way through it. What if Akinori starts forgetting his lover and wants to spend more time with someone else? 

Besides, Washio is younger and not mature enough for Konoha. Most likely, Tatsuki thought Akinori wants to find someone who is better and much more mature than Washio and can even take care of Konoha even.

"Yeah?" Akinori's face becomes pale and blinking in confusion, yet wondering if his man would likely tell what he is going through in his entire mind. "Tatsuki. I know that you aren't that vocal with words, but I am trying here." He lowers his head, pulling his hand away from the lad and dropping it on his side. "Did I ever do something to make you upset, perhaps?" He asked in a low tone.

“Definitely not!” Washio was fast enough to respond. “It wasn’t you, it is me. Believe me.” The strain through the tone and how he got Konoha attention fully. “And please trust me with my words.” He hopefully stated and did not want Akinori to blame himself for the things he doesn’t even want to deal with. 

Raising his brow in suspicion and wanting more clarified before murmur and stepping closer to the other. “It wasn’t you, it is me?” Akinori repeated the same exact statement that comes from Washio, and by the sound of it, it is the most cliche he had ever heard in his life. “For real?” Huffing in despair before shaking his head. “Listen here. If you want to break up with me, please don’t fucking use that line that ever. In which movies have you heard those lines then?” He snapped, looking defeated in anger towards Tatsuki. Just unforgivable. 

That made the younger lad step back away from Akinori. He knows the other would not likely listen to what explanation he had stored. Definitely, it is hard for Konoha to convey what the others explain if he is furious and even though Washio did not even know there’s such a line from a movie.

"Okay." The first year scratched his head and didn't know how he would explain such things towards his partner. "First, I didn't even know that's a line in a movie." He started, holding his hand in the air as a sign that he wasn't done speaking up. "Second, breaking up wasn't even on my agenda. What are you saying, being dramatic again Aki?" Letting out soft chuckles before he rolls his eyes in amusement. "And lastly, yes you are right we need to talk through or else it would be too late for both of us." He cups Konoha's chin before leaning down and capturing the soft lips for a short moment.

Kissing in the alleyway at night wasn’t romantic at all since the light post keeps on blinking and it seems they are in a survival horror instead. 

Washio wrapped his arms around Akinori, deepening the kiss and becoming even more passionate. Tongues exploring each other's mouths, to begin with, and doesn't want to let go. The couple wishes they don't need to let, but sadly they need to, to breath and even talk on the remaining issue they have to tackle — the future plan.

Breathless breaking away, smiling eagerly and their forehead resting to each other. Noses rubbing to each other, the happiness taking over and even smiling to each other. 

“Akinori.”Washio murmured in a very soft tone, reaching for the face before he caresses the face softly with his thumb, “Actually, I am worried.” He told the other, sighing deeply before shaking his head in unsettled thoughts. “I am not sure what I should do, after all, you are graduating soon enough, and you will be going a little bit away from my reach.” He steps away. “I’m just worried about the outcome.” Chewing his lower lip in anxiety and for sure he knows he starts rambling through it. 

"But you see." Akinori patted Washio's shoulder in reassurance. "I will be here. I won't leave you, and maybe it will be I don't know a thirty-minute drive difference away from you." Squeezing the shoulder lightly. "Besides, I'll keep loving you no matter the circumstances. You should understand that, right?” 

Washio looks at Akinori with a stern face before he sighs deeply, shaking his head and he knows he is having unnecessary thoughts that he should not be to begin with but he can’t stop himself from thinking any of those. “I know and I know you keep reassuring me, Aki.” He blushes at the sudden nickname he actually made. His heart starts beating faster, at the confession he is making. He wasn’t even too sure on how the other would likely react to it. “I keep on thinking of the what ifs scenario.” He paused mid-sentence, mouth open but no words releasing through it. 

With all due, Washio bites his inner cheeks in nervousness, he has been feeling all throughout. Shuffling a bit before looking down at the ground for a few moments. Lifting his chin up to properly look at his man with confidence. "I know I'm a few years younger than you and I know you will meet new friends at your university." He raised his hand to even reach towards Konoha, sharing his affection with it. "And I am not even sure how busy you will be, postponing our dates maybe and then meeting your new friends. I feel I am being replaced." Nervously chuckling but deep inside he is hiding the fact that he is in pain. 

Konoha listened to every word that his man spilt through. Ultimately, he understood what the other was telling him off. Besides, he is in his third year— graduating while Tatsuki just started his high school life. Being in a relationship with someone who’s leaving high school and beginning to fulfil the dream they desire the most. He knows he cannot do much about it but to rest assured the other with his actions and even with his kind words.

Indeed, Akinori smiled sweetly to the other before he wrapped his arms around Tatsuki’s neck, pulling him closer and pulling him into the sweetest kiss he could ever give to the other. Sharing a couple of kisses before pulling from each other, staring intensely into their eyes and even chuckling softly towards the end.

At least, nobody was passing by to each how adoring they can be into the tiny alleyway. Anyone would think they are weirdos.

“You know what’s funny,” Konoha said, changing the atmosphere between them and he wants to make Washio smile even a tiny bit and remove the worrisome going through on the other head. “We are here kissing under the dim light post, and others would find us weird?”

Both could not help but laugh through it, holding both of their stomachs and eventually shaking their heads. Definitely, the couple had the same humour, to begin with, and that’s how they are fitted for each other. The couple trying to calm themselves and stopping from laughing too much before Konoha smiled sheepishly and mumbling lowly, “How about let’s go to my house and let’s talk in there more privately, what do you think?” He suggested openly before earning a nod from Tatsuki. 

➽───────────────❥

Silence engulfed the atmosphere and a burst of the clock tickling. The quiet atmosphere going through at Akinori’s room, two mugs placed down at the table before the man sat down in front of his boyfriend. He just couldn’t help but to admire the face of the other and how lucky he was to have Tatsuki, falling for him even more and how caring the other was, to begin with.

A loose grin spread across the face of Konoha before clearing out his throat to gain the other attention. “Where were we?” He spoke up immediately, trying to remember the topic that they’ve been having a conversation with. “Right. My feelings won't ever change. Please remember that.” He hums as soon as Tatsuki nods and not bothering to speak up, and his stare went towards the tea in front of him.

“Okay, look here. Tatsuki.” Konoha feels embarrassed by calling his man by the first name, especially even though they are alone, he doesn’t dare to call him by the given name. These conversations allowed him to reach the other, making him flushed his face a bit. “Even I meet new friends. Fukurodani will always stay on my heart, please remember that, okay.” He did not bother to wait for the other to respond as he lay his hand over the table and eventually reached the freehand from Washio and squeezed the soft, big hand with doting affection. 

“I know that, still”

“Shhh. Quiet down, Tatsuki.” Konoha pipes down the other and intertwines their fingers this time around. He gave him an amused countenance look whilst holding the hand firmly against his grasp. “And listen to me carefully and I won’t accept your no’s and but’s. For a relationship to work, we need each other, and through talking, we are working it through, right.”

Tatsuki squeezed Akinori's hand in comfort before he raised his head and looked away from the mug, but instead he's staring at Konoha's eyes. "Yes. I know that. And you know this would be my first relationship, right? My first love to begin with." A loose grin spreads across the face before he bends down towards Akinori and notices how his man face is too flushed, to begin with.

“You know, you should check your surroundings.” A teasing tone escaped from Washio, watching every single reaction coming from Konoha. He actually loves it when his man becomes shy all the sudden without any fair warning. “Or else someone will notice your pretty face. You can’t deny how attractive you are at the moment.” 

"What are you saying?" Konoha murmured slowly and wasn't even too sure where the sudden compliments were coming from at all. It is too hasty. He couldn't take it anymore and cupped Tatsuki's face before closing the gap between them. Moving his lips against Washio smoothly and not even letting go no matter what the circumstances. He just wants to share his affection and touch his man all over, especially to feel the lips against his. This would be genuinely the heaven he needed so much.

Konoha's face heated up as soon as the first year pushed him down the floor, yet did not even want to let go. He wasn't too sure of the outcome of the actions they are doing, but he is genuinely enjoying it every single moment their lips move against each other, their hands travelling down even.

Hence, Akinori wants to continue even more, but he knows the boundaries and ongoing conversation, to begin with. Lightly pushing Washio away. "You are trailing off with our main topic with your kisses." He pointed out with pouty lips, shaking his head for a moment. 

Tatsuki chuckled softly before he raised his brow for a moment in a playful manner. "You got me there." Stretching his lips into a loose grin manner, shrugging his shoulder. "I would like to hold you, my lips against yours." He murmured slowly, unable to restrain himself from looking towards his man. 

Konoha shook his head in disbelief. "Come on." He whined, moving further away from Tatsuki, giving him a deadly glare beforehand. "No more trailing off and we need to talk about the issues ahead. It will happen in the future, please?”

With a slight nod, Washio agrees and beside him is too weak when it comes to the man of his life. Furthermore, he knows he needs to process his thoughts and rely on Akinori, and that's precisely how the relationship works after all. 

"Aki. Fine, you always win, and you know how I am weak when it comes to you, right?"

Without any doubt, Konoha smiled sheepishly and beamed on the spot. He cannot help but wonder the thoughts that his man has been hiding away from him. He was curious to find out everything that was running through Tatsuki’s mind, to begin with. What else he needs to know?

Tatsuki sighs heavily, looking down and more likely at the table. He is preparing himself mentally and what he should say internally. His mind goes blank as he starts fidgeting his fingers. “I already said whatever I wanted to tell you on the alleyway.” He concluded in a low tone, shaking his head before looking towards Akinori who seemed flustered in embarrassment.

“Did you, really?” A soft chuckle escape from Akinori’s lip, feeling a bit of nervousness going through. Akinori should not be distracted that easily, especially when it comes to serious topics. He knows how addicting the kisses were, but they should set the differences between them and their thoughts after graduation.

“Okay.” The third-year clears out his throat for a moment and gains Washio attention to look at him. “Okay so. I know our lives will change from here and now and I cannot do anything about it, but please believe me. What I will tell you is the promise I will be held forever, in our world.” He moves closer towards Washio this time around, their shoulder brushes together. Akinori rested his head over Tatsuki’s shoulder and slowly made his way to intertwine their fingers together.

Listening closely, Washio cannot help but be nervous at every word escaping from Akinori's lips, and more likely, he did not expect a promise to come out beforehand. Literally squeezing Akinori's hand to make him more comfortable and even making the man of his dream stop mid-sentence shrink back, smiling happily.

“Okay. So, what’s your promise to make?” Washio asked with his teasing tone, pressing his lips against Akinori’s cheek gently and wanting to show his affection even more. 

Konoha pouted, glancing towards Tatsuki. He just cannot express how lucky he was to have claimed Washio heart. “I just want to spend the rest with you, growing up together and having our life together. So.” He paused for a moment, looking at the other with sincerity. “How about after you graduate let us live together? I can save on my part-time work, and we can rent a good apartment for both of us.” He keeps giving Tatsuki side glances since he doesn’t know the outcome of it. His heart starts skipping too fast, gulping nervousness. “What do you think then, Tatsuki?” 

Eyes widened, frozen by the spot, Tatsuki could not fully believe what he just heard from his lover. He had thought it would be a simple promise between lovers, but it seems it wasn’t the case. Gaping and no words coming out from the lips. He just cannot process entirely on how to respond by the question entitled to begin with. “I—I” Stammering on the way to release the exact words he is forming.

“I would love to. Fuck it, Aki.” Tatsuki murmured slowly, he cannot express the happiness he is feeling after all. “And do you promise not to fall for anyone while waiting for me to graduate?” He raised his head to look upon Konoha, widening his smile more than before. Happiness beaming through. He wrapped his arms around his man before pulling him into a tight hug. “Seriously. You always surprise me.”

Laughter echoes through the small room, tears drop, and it doesn’t matter if Konoha starts crying in front of the man he fancies the most. “I’m full of surprises. You should have known that from the very start. Right?” He looked closely at Washio, and their eye contact did not even dare to leave each other. It seems like time has stopped for both of them, and they are precisely in their own world. “And besides you should always promise me not to fall for anyone.”

Tatsuki smirked and leaned closer, rubbing his nose towards Akinori. “Why? Are you afraid that someone will take me away?” He ultimately asked with teasing remarks. “Or you cannot just live without me?” He asked in a sing-along tone, laughing softly. 

"Oi!" Konoha hits Washio's chest playfully, and their voices of laughter go through the room. "I can live without you! What are you saying." He paused for a moment, realizing what he told off. "Well, okay. Maybe I can't. So, what will you do about it?" He rolls his eyes for a moment, smiling sheepishly and their forehead touching each other.

“Nothing, actually.” A sigh of relief escaped from Washio before pecking Akinori lips gently for a moment and pulling away for a bit. “But you know. I am excited to spend my life with you. Our days together but before that, we should stay tuned on our present days especially this would be you and the senpais final year.” A severe tone murmurs while he starts to play at Akinori’s blond hair. Truthfully, he enjoyed messing around with his man hair, especially on how soft it is against his palm. “And who knows when we will see each other once again.” He hummed, brushing Konoha’s cheeks gently, smiling. “And we would not know if we will see each other daily once we reach our adult lives, right?”

Stunned for a moment. Akinori's mouth hung open, he could not believe he heard it from a younger lad. He should be the one who has the knowledge and experience and not the other way around. "Wow." He murmurs slowly before shaking his head. "It's going to be tough for everyone and being an adult." He wraps his arms around the man's neck loosely before leaning more closely but stopping before their lips fully close the gap between them. "I know how your mind works and how you think so seriously but wow babe!" Konoha playfully smirks before he peaks Washio's lips quickly and pulls away again to speak up. "Do you even stop thinking so hard?"

Washio frowns. “What do you think?” He stated but more likely a question since it was on his personality to be quiet and serious towards his surroundings. Thus, that’s how Tatsuki grew up, being too serious about most everything and hiding his feelings since he thought he would show weakness with it. He glances to Konoha, smirking lightly. “For example, thinking of you. Would you like that, right?” He brushes his lips against Akinori’s cheeks in a teasing way and chuckles softly as soon he notices Akinori’s flustered face. 

“What?” Konoha shook his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. He could not believe he has fallen to this man who keeps on teasing him no matter what. “What are you even saying?” He bites his inner cheeks, averting his gaze away. “Seriously. You just love to tease me, huh?”

Washio looked at Akinori playfully, cupping his chin before stating. “You know I love teasing you.” He brushed his thumb against the third-year lips smoothly yet amused by the reaction he is getting from the other man. “And besides, you are actually adorable and don’t you dare deny it. I would not accept any no coming from you.” He hummed, stroking the lips carefully. “And you should know that either way, right?”

Playfully pushing Tatsuki’s hand away from Konoha’s lips and even pouting angrily. He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms around his chest. “That’s the only thing I sometimes dislike.” He complained, whining before he sat at his boyfriend’s lap. “You keep doing this for your own good, doesn’t it?”

A loose grin plastered across Tatsuki’s face before poking his man cheek. He truly adores the reaction he keeps getting from Akinori in which he found adorable. “Maybe.” He spilt out in a teasing way. “And maybe not. Which one do you think it is?”

"Bastard," Konoha muttered lowly before tugging the hem of Tatsuki's shirt playfully and even looking up straight towards his man eyes with affection showing up. "And I would say, yes you clearly enjoy this." He raised his voice a bit before he whined like a child. "I don't know if I should hate it or not." He messed up his hair for a bit before resting their forehead together, giving each other eye contact. "Still. It's part of you, and it doesn't matter if you keep teasing me. So. Who cares, right?" He paused for a moment, looking closely at the face of his lover. "I can't wait for us to start a new life together."

“A new life, huh?” There’s an excited tone going through over the voice. He knows he needs to wait for quite a few, but it’s entirely worth it, especially when it comes to his lover. “This would be worth it. Waiting for each other, right?” He leaned down, peeking Akinori’s lips a few times, showing off the fondness he had for the man.

Beamish before Konoha brushed his lips against Washio’s on both cheeks, holding onto his man and not wanting to let go ever again. “I know.” He whispered against the first-year ear gently. “And besides, it would be exciting to think about what the future will unfold for us, right?” He kissed Washio’s nose before giggling and yet leaning forward and closing the gap between them.

A seal of approval with their promises together. With their lips brushing against each other. At last, fantasizing to their own world and happiness beaming through once again. 

And without even telling their decisions to their friends once again. This is the enjoyment they are really going through. In which, they will be waiting for the reactions of their friends once again.

—Being secretive of their future plans. 

"Now then. How about let's cook something to eat?" Konoha suggested after pulling away from the kiss. "I am definitely hungry right now, and I meant food by this." He laughed before getting up, reaching for Washio's hand.

The first-year intertwined his hand, before getting up and walking side by side to Akinori and going towards the kitchen. “What do you want to eat tonight? Don’t tell me it’s fried chicken again?”

Dramatically gasping, Akinori turned towards his boyfriend and pointed with accusations fingers. "How dare you, they are precious!" He exclaimed. "And they are not just fried chicken! They are the world's most treasured food. Do you hear me?"

Tatsuki chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Sure. Sure, if that’s what you want to believe. Then, yes. Such a baby.”

Konoha groaned and playfully hit Washio’s arm. “Oi. Stop it!”

“Yes, yes, your highness. I can eat fried chicken with you daily.”

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my first time writing WashiKono and I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Comments is appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starohlette)


End file.
